


I can't get the taste out of my mouth

by Nuttyasasquirrel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least she apologizes, Attempt at Humor, Beast Island (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra isn't even on Etheria right now, End of the World, F/F, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ration bars are nasty, Season/Series 05, catradora, i got lazy at the end, kitteh doesn't practice oral hygine, low effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel
Summary: Adora watches the destruction of Etheria from the shores of Beast Island with Catra. In their final moments, they begin to make amends. Too bad Catra forgot to brush her teeth.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	I can't get the taste out of my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I never posted. At least I have a reason this time, it's extremely low quality. 
> 
> I've been told that my sense of humor is at best sardonic and can be more than a little inappropriate at times. While I find many things funny (including stuff others don't) my own jokes generally rely upon contrasting grim scenarios with light-hearted and/or irrelevant trains of thought. 
> 
> I'll probably be posting a few more stories or adding chapters to old ones before season 5 comes out. Stay tuned.

Adora was not having a particularly good day.

_Understatement of the millennium, genius._

For starters, the Princess Alliance was finished. The arrival of Horde Prime had taken all of them by surprise. One by one the kingdoms had fallen. Soon, only Bright Moon remained. The final stand had been a futile gesture at best. Beaten and captured, Adora now watched the “conquest” of what remained of Etheria from the shores of Beast island.

_Some savior, I am…_

“You know, it’s not going to stop burning no matter how hard you stare.”

And if that wasn’t enough, Adora was now forced to share this miserable spit of sand with the greatest pain in the ass she ever had the misfortune to meet.

“And who’s fault is that?!” She snarled. The unspoken truce was broken.

Catra did not reply. They fell back into silence.

A flash of light illuminated the sky as one of Prime’s cruisers obliterated countless lives.

_It’s all my fault._

Hours drifted by.

“I’m sorry.” The words broke Adora out of her reverie.

“Wh- Excuse you?!”

Catra kept her gaze fixed firmly on Etheria’s newly acquired sun, now red from smoke and ash.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

…

…

…

“No.”

Anger, fear, and rejection flashed across Catra’s face and heterochromatic eyes. “Damn it Adora! I’m trying to apologize over here!”

Adora fought fire with fire, jabbing a finger into her erstwhile friend’s chest. “No Catra, you don’t get to be sorry! Not after what you’ve done! Not after you’ve hurt so many people – hurt me!”

The words were a pressure long past containment, just like the tears she could no longer hold back. Their release brought little comfort.

_I can’t do this anymore._

Catra’s ears flattened.

“I’m still sorry.” She looked like she had just eaten a Horde ration bar, infamous for their texture and foul taste. Apologies had never been Catra’s strong suit. Still, she powered on.

“I’m not sure how else I can say this...”

Adora didn’t interrupt this time. _I’m done fighting._

“After Prime arrived, I realized that everything I’d done had been for nothing. That our fights had been pointless. That everything had been pointless, really.”

Another flash. Another kingdom destroyed.

 _At least we can agree on that._ The thought was almost amusing.

“So, I’m sorry. I should have gone with you back at Thaymor. We could have been happy, at least for a short while anyways.”

Three years, by Adora’s reckoning. So little time to work past what had forced them apart. But then again, the heart might have never been activated. They would have at least had a chance to make amends.

The flashes were getting closer.

_Too late now, though._

For the first time in what seemed an eternity, Adora truly LOOKED at her ex best friend. She was still stunning, from her luscious ratty mane to her sapphire and amber eyes. However, Catra's shoulders now lacked any trace of their former tension. 

She was tired... They were both tired... 

_I don’t want to die angry at you_.

Catra’s arms were as warm and fuzzy as she remembered.

“I know. I forgive you” And Adora did. She truly did.

A cruiser descended upon the island. 

_I love you._

... 

Catra’s lips tasted like wet sand mixed with grease. 

*loud explosion noises*

**Author's Note:**

> But it wasn't an orbital bombardment. Instead, Horde Prime dropped them a lifetime supply of ration bars. What a swell guy >:)


End file.
